Her Story
by Charizma'- UnChAnGeD
Summary: Amy Rose, the Lady of the Lake, can have anything her heart desires, but the one thing she wanted she can never have. Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**Her Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.

--**Different he was**…

It was the season of summer in the kingdom of Soleanna and the heat blazing sun scorched the valley. The flowers tilted slightly and their petals showed the slightest hint of brown which meant it was indeed a very hot day.

The Lady of the Lake thought it would be useful to take refuge under a shady tree.

The Lady of the Lake herself was Amy Rose. A young teenage girl that grew up a pretty lonely life. Her father died in war and her mother died giving birth to her. She never got to see neither both of her parents. That meant a heavy responsibility was weighed on her shoulders.

She never got to have a regular life because of parents deceased. She learned values most kid learn later in her lives. Adults that meet her tell her she's very wise for her age. Teenagers her age tell her that she needs to loosen up.

As the Lady of the Lake Amy had to take care of the lake of Solace which has been part of her family for generations, and within that lake held an even greater treasure --the blue chaos emerald. A jewel that's been with the family for centuries.

Only Amy can get the emerald from the lake. Anybody else who would try to would surely drown, because she doesn't even have to touch the water to retrieve it. Another power that she inherited from her parents was….

The ability to control water.

With a simple flick of her wrist Amy could part open the whole lake and there stood the emerald on the bottom of the lake floor. Yes she had many responsibilities.

She had to protect the lake.

Use her powers for good.

She had to protect the emerald.

…But for right now…she wanted to rest.

She closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze fly through her hair. It was a wonder how any cool air at all got through this blazing hot sun. Amy held a hand to her forehead as she wiped some sweat away from her face.

_My goodness….it can't get any hotter._

"Amy." A soft voice called out to her.

Amy frowned. _Great it's so hot that I'm being delusional_.

The soft voice giggled. "Amy, it's me."

Amy's orbs dilated when she heard the familiar voice once again and she turned around to see her best friend Cream beside the huge oak tree. Amy stood up and waved to her.

"Cream, what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she walked over to her. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I have off today." Cream stated. She then observed her friend for a few seconds then giggled. "Are you okay Amy? You look like you ran a marathon."

Amy sighed as she fanned herself with her hand. "Can't you tell why," Amy asked desperately. "It's like a hundred degrees out here."

"Didn't you know?"

Amy arched her eyebrow. "Know what?"

"Sally, she has the new artic ice that she put in the palace ballroom." Cream sighed dreamily. "It feels like heaven in there."

Amy has heard of the new artic ice. It was ice that melted so slowly you would wonder if it ever melted. In the summertime the aristocrats of Soleanna always had some artic ice in there social rooms to show off. Amy never really thought of buying one, but it was in Sally's nature to show off.

"There having a dinner party later in the ballroom. You should come." Cream said.

Amy shrugged. "Maybe I'll go."

Cream arched her eyebrow as she pondered in thought. "Wait a minute."

Amy looked up to her. "What."

"You have the ability to control water right?" Cream asked.

Amy looked at her plainly. It was a pretty obvious question, Cream has been her friend since they were small and the rabbit had witnessed her using her powers before.

Cream ignored her stare and continued. "Why can't you just use water from your lake and swirl it around you to cool you off."

"Cream!" Amy scolded. "My power has been entrusted into my family I can't just use it for my own selfish needs."

"Fine then suit yourself."

Amy watched her friend turn and walk away she decided to follow her since she had nothing else to do. When Amy started walking to her, her light blue boots splashed into a puddle and a few droplets landed on her face.

It felt refreshing.

Her emerald orbs looked down at the puddle of water below her. Even though it was on the dirt ground…the water looked so crystal clear, untouched. Amy was slowly lifting her hand and the puddle was rising from the ground reaching out towards her.

She shook her head and her hand came down with the water falling back down also.

She realized Cream was such a far distance from her. She trailed after her.

"Cream wait up."

XxXxXxX

Amy and Cream arrived at the Soleanna marketplace. The marketplace was a series of stores lined on either side with creatures selling goods from all over it was mostly filled with merchants. From day to night it was crowded with creatures looking for a good deal on something.

Most aristocrats wouldn't like such a crowded place where everybody is in close contact, but Amy loved it. A place where everybody would be free to socialize. It was the exact opposite of where she lived, where it was so quiet and boring.

The sun scorched down on the two girls and Amy had gotten her white with pink lace umbrella. They walked through the crowd: Amy with her light blue corset dress that glowed and for Cream because she had on a frilled yellow summer dress with yellow Mary-Jane shoes.

When they passed through the crowd some men would stare at awe of the girls beauty. Most would make whistle sounds some would bow and even tilt their hats if they had one. On some occasions a man would appear in front of Amy and bow respectfully, kissing her hand.

All the attention they were receiving made Cream giggle and it made Amy blush.

The Lady of the Lake could tell by the lustful look on those men's faces. They wanted her, but no matter how hard they tried her fate was already sealed by a certain blue hedgehog.

They made their way to a store called Gown Central. Cream was pulling her inside.

Amy was stunned. "Cream what is the meaning of this?"

Cream smiled at her. "Amy there's this pretty dress they have in here, you just have to see it."

Amy sighed and she closed her umbrella as they entered inside. The place was full of gowns, it was almost like a maze. Cream dragged her to the front counter, the rabbit rang the bell and a human with round glasses appeared.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice made it obvious that she was middle aged, so did the few wrinkles that ran across her skinny hands.

"Yeah, can we see the nice new dress you have in the back?"

The lady didn't respond she looked right at Amy and her glasses seemed to gleam. "Are you the Lady of the Lake?" the shop keeper asked.

Amy cursed in her mind. That's why Amy hated shopping, because once a clerk knew where of wealth they never let you leave the store without buying something.

"Yes," Amy said sheepishly.

"Well then of course." The clerk walked to the back door and opened it. "If the Lady wants to see it, then no problem."

Cream smiled at the shopkeeper. "Thank you."

The two girls walked in the back room where the clerk's most prized dresses were held. There was one dress though in the center, and it seemed to be taking all the attention. Once Amy had a clear look of it, her jaw dropped.

It was a dress as black as the night. That had glitter that swirled around it like waves in the ocean. Around the glitter and at the top of the dress was laced in green, then there was a huge green bow that was tied at the end of it.

Amy's eyes gleamed. "It's beautiful."

The clerk smirked. She was going to have a feast tonight.

Amy walked over the dress to feel it, but to her surprise it didn't feel rough. It slipped through her hands like water.

"It's so soft…"

The clerk chuckled as she walked over to the dress. "Yes this dress was made of the finest silk there is, khanji silk. It would take a lifetime to earn." The clerk picked up the sleeve of the dress very carefully, but it still slipped through her hands like magic. "Khanji silk is extremely hard to maintain, and using it to make garments require skill."

Amy and Cream stood by there with their eyes glittering as the clerk continued on with her story.

"Over the badlands there is a small mountain where workshops make dresses such as the one you're looking at. A single thread is so tiny to the naked eyes that you have to use a magnifying glass to see it. Then there's the transportation."

"Transportation?" Cream asked.

"Yes," the clerk said. "The badlands is a horrible place where thieves and hoodlums like to attack innocent creatures. Transporting such delicate silk is dangerous, most of the time it gets stolen, and not much of it reaches Soleanna."

The human looked at the dress dreamily. "And…that is why it's so expensive."

Amy had the courage to ask. "How much…does it cost?"

"Five-thousand Soleannan dollars."

Amy thought she was going to have a heart attack. She's never heard of such a ridiculous price before, she looked at the shop clerk. "I've never heard such an expensive dress. Most of the dresses around here only cost a thousand."

"Oh believe me," the clerk grinned. "The extra four-thousand is worth it. This is khanji silk we're talking about."

"Come on Amy," Cream said. "Live a little." The clerk nodded agreeing with her.

She glared at her. "That's exactly what I'm doing, living little by little, not spending vast amounts of money on stuff I don't need."

Cream put her hands on her hips. "That's your problem. You don't spend at all."

"I'm surprised you are so conserving with your money, usually women that have access to riches like yours go on shopping sprees everyday. You are the Lady of the Lake aren't you? Money…shouldn't be an option."

"And it isn't."

All three females turned around to see an azure hedgehog standing by the doorway with a grin on his face. He had on a grey suit with a silk black tie, and a silk black napkin folded neatly on his right chest pocket. You could tell from his attire he had money on him.

It was Amy's groom-to-be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic…."Amy quietly said.

Sonic walked into the room triumphantly as he eyed the beautiful dress that was displayed before him. "Nice dress." He complimented. He looked at the clerk. "The price?"

The human hid behind the dress like a shield. "Five-thousand dollars."

Sonic didn't even think about it. "I'll take it."

"What?!" both the clerk and Amy screamed at the same time, but for a few seconds everybody looked at the clerk and she chuckled nervously.

"I'll go…wrap it up." The human stammered and she fled to the other room.

Amy looked at her fiancé. "Sonic this is pretty expensive, there are other dresses we can look at."

Amy wished for Sonic not to buy that dress. She hated when Sonic tried to bask her with gifts.

Sonic seemed to ignore her statement as he felt the dress and realized how soft it felt. "This is kanji silk. Am I right?" He placed his hands on his pockets. "You know all the girls in Soleanna are dying to have one in their closet, and it would be a sin for you not to have one." He smiled at Amy and lightly wiped her chin.

"Sonic, it wouldn't be a sin."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Cream politely bowed. "Good Morning Mister Sonic."

Sonic smiled down at the rabbit. "Hi Cream." He pointed to the dress. "Wouldn't this dress look beautiful on Amy, if she wears it to the ballroom party at Sally's palace tonight."

"Definitely!" Then Cream's happy attitude faded. "But Amy said she might not come."

"She is coming."

Amy glared at her fiancé.

He whispered to her. "If I have to go through all that royalty nonsense, then you have to suffer through it too."

Amy sighed. She really hated doing that as much as Sonic. Arriving at parties with that fake smile on her face. Pretending that she's the perfect lady every man would want. She hated it with a passion.

The clerk came back into the room with a lavender box that was twice as big as the dress it would contain. Amy sighed as she watched the clerk carefully fold the dress and place it inside the box.

Everybody walked to the front counter and Sonic pulled out a check for the dress as the clerk gave him the dress. Then Sonic carried the box and as they went outside both of the girls realized the crowd parted because of the silver carriage that was parked in the middle of the road.

As the trio walked to the carriage there was a crowd of creatures that were whispering as they walked near to them. As soon as Sonic's face was present, girls from the crowd squealed and giggled trying desperately for Sonic to turn his attention to them.

Amy rolled her eyes. You couldn't get more pathetic.

Amy and Cream made their way inside the carriage, but before Sonic went inside with them he winked to the girls in the crowd causing them to squeal. The men around them held their ears they've never heard such a high-pitched scream.

Sonic ordered the driver to go, and the driver made a yell whipping his horse and the carriage started.

The trio was quiet for a few seconds but Amy decided to talk.

Amy said. "Did you know that dress you bought was sent over the badlands. You cant get killed for that. Pretty silly to do all that just to bring this dress over here."

Sonic said. "I wouldn't say that. People get paid millions for bringing it over here. I say it's worth it. Besides it's going to look pretty on you at the party, with out it on, you look pretty already."

Amy blushed at his comment, and Cream tried to hold in her giggles, but Amy heard her.

"So…" Amy said trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "What is this party about?"

"Remember the kingdom Dark Hollow?" Sonic asked.

Amy has never seen it but has heard about it. Rumor has it that the creatures that live there live in a volcano. Amy kind of thought that was ridiculous. If someone lived in one….wouldn't they just burn to death?

Her fiancé continued. "Well their prince over there is signing a treaty. A long time ago there was a war over there, both of the kingdom's wanted the badlands. Since creatures realized you can't grow nothing on the badlands, everybody stopped fighting, and t make peace he's signing a treaty."

The road started to get bumpy and everybody on the carriage felt the bumpy ride. The bumpy road, Amy thought, that meant they were near her home.

Soon Amy's house appeared and the carriage stopped.

Amy's house was a nice three story clay-built house that was used by her family for centuries. When Amy get's married to Sonic, the azure one plans to destroy it to build an even bigger house.

Amy and Cream stepped out of the carriage and Sonic handed the lavender box to Amy. He waved goodbye to them and they did also. The carriage went down the street and disappeared.

Amy was walking to her house while Cream was skipping there happily.

"You're lucky to have a man like Sonic." Cream sang. "He bought you this beautiful dress."

Amy just didn't get it. Just because he bought her something fancy, made him the best fiancé in the world.

"Any rich man could've bought me this dress." Amy stated.

"You're right." Cream opened the door for her and they entered her living room. "And that makes Sonic a good man that he bought you one."

Amy sighed as she placed the box on her couch. "Well it's sunset and the party will start soon."

"Have fun." Cream waved politely to her as she started her way through the door.

"Wait! Aren't you coming?"

"A rich party like Sally's." Cream laughed. "Don't be silly Amy. I'm just a schoolgirl and my mom cleans Sally's palace. I'm already past curfew. See ya Ames."

Cream closed the door as Amy waved sheepishly to no one in particular. "Bye Cream."

Amy turned to the lavender box. "I might as well put this dress on."

XxXxXxX

It soon turned dark and the night peasants went to work, while the rich of Soleanna roamed the city streets.

Amy left her house with her khanji dress on and decided to walk to Sally's palace. Creatures took notice because men hanging out on street corners gazed at awe at the dress's beauty and hers as well.

Women were fueled with jealousy that she got to wear such a beautiful dress. One woman even pointed to her and yelled: "Look she's wearing a khanji dress."

Amy was filled with relief when she reached the palace. She could've sworn hoodlums were following her.

The palace was so brightly lit, Amy thought her vision would be blurred. She noticed a purple chameleon already letting people inside. Amy knew the greeter.

"Espio,"Amy greeted as she bowed to him.

"Hello Madam Amy," he said with a proffesional tone. "Come inside and you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." she said before entering the palace.

As soon Amy entered she felt a sudden chill. She looked around the ceiling to find blocks of ice sending fog to cool the creatures below.

"Artic ice." Amy whispered.

"Amy!"

That cheery voice came from a bubbly squirrel that had on a long green gown. It was obvious she was Princess Sally because of the daimond-encrusted tiara on her head.

"Hi Sally."

The princess suddenly pointed to Amy and almost startled her. "Is that a khanji dress?"

"Yes." Amy replied.

"Wonderful, if you keep buying them you might have a closet full of them like I do."

Amy thought she was going to fall under her feet. "You have a closet full of them."

"Yep." Sally's eyebrows narrowed. "But it's so much to choose from you know?" Sally's eyes then dilated. She then waved to a crowd of girls. "Hey you guys!" she hollered as she ran across the room.

"That girl is too hyper…."

Amy sighed as she continued walking across the hall then she bumped into someone almost knocking herself down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Amy tried to regain her footing.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize."

The owner of the voice was so deep, Amy thought. She was almost knocked by the owners strong masculine voice. Her vision became clear and her orbs gleamed.

Standing before her was probably the most attractive hedgehog she's ever seen. His crimson eyes looked back at her, and she blushed under his gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

Amy took another look at him and realized the loose clothes he was wearing. All the other men wore tight-fitting suits, his was at least one size bigger than him. His loose clothes didn't hide his masculine chest though. His black fur was darker than her dress and his red stripes reminded Amy of perfectly riped cherries.

Suddenly a red echidna ran up to the handsome hedgehog. "Prince Shadow, Princes Sally would like to see you."

A prince!

Amy gasped. "You're a prince." She then respectfuly bowed to him. She also remembered what Sonic had told her and gazed at his crimson orbs. "Are you the prince of Dark Hollow?"

Shadow smiled at her. He thought it looked kind of cute by how amazed she looked. "Yes I am. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Amy Rose, the Lady of the Lake."

"The Lake Lady of Soleanna." He lightly grasped her hand and held it close to his muzzle. "And such a beautiful lady at that."

He kissed her hand, and Amy blushed when his lips made contact with her skin. She doesn't know why, but when he kissed her she felt like she would go mad.

All she could do was turn her head slightly and her cheeks were the color of tomatoes. "Oh…Prince Shadow."

He looked up at her and his red orbs seemed to be calm but intense at the same time. Amy looked back at him, and his eyes at wonder. Shadow still held her hand when Amy's fiance called her name.

Amy turned to see Sonic waving to her. She looked ack at Shadow. "See you around Prince Shadow."

Shadow had released her hand and replied. "Please don't call me Prince Shadow, just say Shadow."

Amy had reached Sonic and yelled 'okay' before turning back to her fiancé. Sonic pointed over to Shadow. "Who's that?"

"Prince Shadow," Amy sighed dreamily. "He's such a good man. You should meet him."

Sonic shook his head. "I won't take my chances. You might not no it Amy, but I have a bad history with royal subjects."

"You friends with Sally aren't you?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but only because we have known each other since we were little."

Sonic then observed Amy from head to toe. "Didn't I say your dress would look good on you."

Amy looked down below at the dress she was wearing. "I guess it's okay, but you didn't have to spend so much money on it."

"Okay everybody!"

Both of the hedgehogs turned to see Sally standing near a barrel. The princess dangled a cup in her hand. "Let's see who could drink the most out of this barrel."

Amy glared. Mobian wine. Every encounter she had with that drink wasn't a good one. Sonic always got drunk from drinking it and usually passed out.

Then you could tell why Amy was mad when Sonic volunteered to drink some. Her hand landed on his shoulder and she harshly whispered to him. "Don't even think about it. You remembered what happened last time."

He lightly brushed her hand off. "Don't worry Amy."

He then soon walked up to Sally earning a few cheers. Amy sighed and turned around, then she noticed Prince Shadow heading off to Sally's frontyard. Amy arched her eyebrow. _Why isn't he celebrating?_

She decided to follow him, she opened Sally's door slightly ajar to find Shadow sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. He seemed deep in thought. But what could he possibly be thinking?

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit?"

Amy gasped. Shadow's crimson eyes stared back at her. He knew she was following him. Her lip trembled in amazement. "B-but how…did you?"

"Well?"

Amy looked at him once more and he patted the seat next to him. She closed the door behind her and grew stiff as she heard her long dress sweeping the stone floor behind her. She took a seat next to Shadow.

She held her hands together as she breathed in the scene before her. "Soleanna is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

The two hedgehogs watched as the fireflies of the night swarmed around them, and the closed petals of flowers moved with the wind but stayed trap to the roots that held them below. Part of the moon shone down on them, but the rest was hidden by the clouds.

"It's nice." Shadow complimented. "But we have more fireflies at Dark Hollow."

"Dark Hollow, what is it like?"

"It's hot." Shadow chuckled. "Much hotter, but it's a kingdom of fire after all."

"A kingdom of fire?" Amy thought of Dark Hollow, creatures living in a miniature sun. "Do your people live in a volcano?"

His eyebrows were raised at her question. "Actually yes we do live in a volcano, but its not what you think." Shadow pondered for a moment. "It's hard to explain. You should visit my kingdom."

The thought of a handsome prince asking Amy to visit his kingdom made her blush.

Amy grew red as her eyelids lowered. "I would be honored Shadow."

Amy shook when lightning suddenly appeared shortly followed b thunder. A plop of rain landed on Shadow's head and he rubbed it. "Mmmm…"

Amy giggled, but a drop landing on her nose made her giggles stop soon the rain came down pouring and Shadow and Amy took refuge under a small patio Sally had at the side of the palace.

Amy stuck her hands out in the rain and Shadow watched with interest as an orb of water formed between Amy's hands. Shadow stood there in shock . "How did--"

"I control water." The water started to deform and fall to the ground. "But I'm not good at it though."

A smirk played on Shadow's lips and Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "What is so funny?" Her hands were clenched and they started to shake. "You think it's funny that I have a hard time with my powers?"

His smirk faded as Amy began to sob.

She looked back at the rain and watched it fall down to the ground and sighed. "I never got to know my parents because they died w\when I was young…so there was nobody out there to help me at all."

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet Shadow's gaze. He touched her chin lightly.

"I know how it feels." Amy gasped. "I never got to know my parents either, relatives tell me stories about how great they were."

He walked away from her with his back turned and continued: "But relatives can easily lie. How do I know they weren't just liars or thieves?"

Amy looked down at the ground embarrassed. Here she was complaining that she never knew her parents, but Shadow never did either. She looked at his back and could see his face full of hurt.

Amy said, "I'm sorry."

Lightening struck the tip of the palace. Shadow looked up to the sky looking around and then a boom of thunder.

He looked at Amy. "But you know. I do know that they were very powerful." He walked up to Amy and held out his right hand. "Because they handed me some of their power."

He looked down at his raised hand and Amy followed his gaze. Soon enough a small flame appeared on his hand. Amy gasped.

"You have chaos powers?!"

He nodded. "You see Amy." The flame disappeared and he lowered his hand. "I taught myself how to control my powers without the guidance of my powers. It's not impossible. I can teach you."

Amy arched her eyebrow. "But you're fire and I'm water. How will we be able to--"

She was silenced when Shadow placed his index finger on her lips. He inched closer to her, and she could feel his breath when he talked. "Don't say such things Ms. Rose. Opposites do attract."

She blushed as his finger did, very slowly, slip off her lips. She tried to say something else to regain her composure.

"Why don't you….um…practice with me now?"

"I can't, I must stay…" Shadow rolled his eyes. "…professional."

Amy giggled at his actions. "I know what you mean. I hate being the lady sometimes. Men just try to hard for me. Always showering me with gifts and they act like I can't do anything for myself." She cleared her throat and mimicked the voice of a nobleman. "Oh Miss. Rose you can't reach that? You need help putting that together? Let me carry that umbrella for you." Shadow chuckled. "Do you need help walking to the carriage?"

Shadow laughed even more and Amy smiled. "Are you serious? Need help walking? What am I two years old?"

"They're just trying to be a gentleman." Shadow pointed out.

Amy exhaled. "Yes I know, but it gets annoying."

The prince smirked. "If you think that's bad try to be prince for a day. The women back at my kingdom always want me to touch them all the time. I get no space."

Amy giggled, holding her sides.

Shadow smiled knowing that he was amusing the lady. "Sometimes they would act like they're fainting just so I can carry them….but I never do, I just get a servant to do it. Half the stuff I say is not very amusing at the least but they get hysterical, almost losing their breath. They try so hard and their husbands."

Amy smiled. "Uh-oh."

"Their husbands always pretend to be my friend. Always want me to join some local club. Half of the men don't even like me, because they think I'm trying to steal their wives, but I don't want any of them."

Amy sighed. "I just wish I can run away from it all. If men just realized that I don't know want no material things. I just want to know who they are. Not how much they get in their salary, but Shadow you shared with me who you really are and I want to say thank you."

Shadow kissed her hand once again. "Your welcome, my lady."

"Oh Ammmmy!…"

Both hedgehogs turned around to see Sally waving from the side door. "You need to get Sonic, he isn't feeling very well."

Amy looked up back at Shadow with gleaming eyes. "Will we be able to see each other again?"

"Yes we will." He pointed to her heart. "And I'm closer than you think."

Amy waved to him as she walked to Sally. Then Amy witnessed Sonic holding a bottle of wine in his hand snickering and dancing. The Lady shook her head.

XxXxXxX

Both Sonic and Amy walked around the luxurious, apartment district of Soleanna. Amy thought it was a maze it felt like whenever she walked into a street more miniature streets started to appear. She sighed and said to Sonic.

"Where do you live?"

"In a house, of course!"

She glared at him through the rain. "Curse you for drinking so much Mobian wine!"

It was pouring outside and Amy had a little umbrella over her head, and at the same time she had to worry about drunk Sonic that followed behind her.

"See look!" He lazily pointed to the door across him. "This is where I live." He walked towards his door in a sloppy fashion and knocked on it. "Hello! Hello!"

Amy shushed him. "Be quiet Sonic! Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood!"

Sonic flung his hand at her. "Hello!"

Suddenly Amy noticed light appeared from Sonic's front windows and the door opened to reveal a green and white plant creature.

Sonic's face brightened. "Hi Cosmo! When did you get here!"

Cosmo looked at him. "I live here. You're drunk."

Amy pushed him inside and closed the door. "Yes he is and thanks to him I had to walk in the rain for the past hour and try to figure out where he lived!"

Sonic growled as he walked into the other room. Cosmo looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Ms. Rose."

Amy smiled at her. "Don't be and please just call me Amy."

Cosmo beckoned Amy into the other room and Amy watched as she saw Sonic lay on the couch. Amy sat on the opposite couch and watched as Cosmo put a wet towel on his forehead. Sonic seemed zoned out, his eyelids were half closed, and his lips were partly open.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes he should be." Cosmo turned to her. "To tell you the truth Amy. This happens all the time."

"Really?" Amy didn't really looked surprised.

Cosmo giggled. "Indeed miss, Sonic likes to act like an animal sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Cosmo seemed amused. "Let's just say when you guys marry. You'll have a lot of house parties."

Amy groaned as Cosmo laughed and then gazed at Amy's dress. "Beautiful dress miss, but oh! What 's this?" She walked over to Amy and felt the bottom part of her dress to reveal a tear. Cosmo shook her head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tripped over your dress. Such a pity." Her eyes looked up at Amy. "I cans sew this back together."

The tear wasn't indeed serious. Amy was still trying to figure out how she can pick that out from such a far distance. "No thanks." she said politely. "I'm have much more to worry about." Her eyes traveled to Sonic.

Cosmo stood up. "He'll be fine miss. You should stay here for the night."

Cosmo's suggestion was so sudden, Amy thought she would fall over. "Stay?! Oh no Cosmo I can go home."

The Lady cursed when she saw lightning flash outside the window. Cosmo pointed to the window. "Looks pretty dangerous outside."

Amy stuck her nose in the air. "I live for danger."

Sonic's servant laughed. "Uh huh Amy. I'll just get a gown for you and you can sleep in the guestroom."

Cosmo left the room and Amy sighed when thunder rolled in. She looked up to see Sonic stir in his sleep. Amy just realized.

Sonic and Shadow they were much different. Sonic loved to party and flirt with the girls. Shadow hated attending parties and he loved to be alone. The party-goer and the lone wolf.

Cosmo walked in and had a nightdress for Amy to wear. Amy sighed, the hedgehog she met today was like no other.

So Different he was…..


	2. Chapter 2

Reply:

**Leth101: You'll find out soon.**

**Mermain123: That would be cool of Sonic to have it, but it would be kind of confusing.**

**Crystal the Cat: Thanx**

**XxPrincessTrixstina828xX: I hope you read for eva! Lol**

**Project Shadow: Yeah I'll be careful of grammar this time. Thanx**

**Darkestmoon12: thanx**

XxX

The Invite…

Amy leaned against the backdoor and glared intensely at Sonic's back garden, as if she could watch the purple flower petals that bloomed in his backyard grow inch by inch. She had on a grey silk robe, Cosmo gave it to her to wear until she fixed her dress.

She watched the morning dew fall of the rose petals. Dew, always looked pretty, it seemed to be frozen in time almost.

Two hands crept around her and she shrieked.

A familiar voice said. "I scared ya?"

Amy laughed a little, it was only Sonic. She giggled as he closed their distance between them, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He whispered seductively, "How about we go upstairs?"

The Lady shook her head. "Not until we're married Sonic --you know the rule."

She managed to slip out of his grasp and he frowned at this. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that you look so pretty with that robe and…"

"Is Cosmo finished with my dress yet?" Amy turned to him form the doorway.

Sonic's eyebrows raised and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…about that, Cosmo said she won't be finish until next week."

"Next week?!"

"You have to see the dress Amy…it got ruined from the rain."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I wonder whose fault _that is_."

He arched his eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Amy glared at him, she couldn't believe he was being this naïve!

"You should know!" Amy boomed. "You're the reason why it got wet. Dancing in the rain like an idiot! Because you don't know when to stop drinking wine!"

"Hey it's not my fault." Sonic said defensively. "I don't touch Mobian wine --_it touches me_. We were meant to be together."

Amy looked away from him and mumbled something under her breath. Sonic caught it and smirked as he turned her around by the shoulders. Before she could protest he smacked his lips against hers. She fought at first but then gave in and let out a moan as Sonic released her.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Just like you and I are meant to be together."

Amy blushed and he smirked. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Cosmo appeared from the hallway.

"Ms. Rose I have other clothes you can wear, until I fix your dress."

Amy looked back at Sonic and they stared at each other for awhile he said sweet words to her as she left him and followed Cosmo.

They walked into a room that might've been Sonic's closet. There were clothes littered everywhere and onto of a seat lay an old dress. Cosmo bowed her head as she showed it to Amy.

"I'm sorry Miss, that's all I could find."

"That's okay."

The Lady took the dress into a changing room and soon she came out ready to go home. Cosmo cleared her throat and giggled.

"You guys look so cute together. I saw when you and Sonic kissed."

Amy smiled at her.

"When are you guys planning to get married."

"In several months."

Cosmo beamed. "That's wonderful Amy! I hope you guys have a nice wedding."

Amy was packed up and ready to leave. "See you Cosmo!"

She was heading out the door until she was stopped by her fiancé. Amy was confused.

"Did I forget something?"

Sonic stood before her with his arms crossed. "You wasn't going to ask me to give you a lift."

"I can just get a taxi." Amy pointed out.

"Taxi's are slow. I'm the fastest. You should already know."

"Sonic-- aah!"

He pulled her up bridal style and zoomed across town. Amy gasped and held on for dear life. "Wait Sonic, slow down!"

XxX

Amy came back to her home and waved good-ye to Sonic and all she saw was a blue wind pass, then he vanished. She walked to the lake quickly too see how the chaos emerald was doing. The lake's reflection dulled today, maybe it missed its owner from last night and had longed for it.

Amy called for the blue chaos emerald from the bottom pit of the lake and soon it appeared in her hands. She smiled knowing the emerald wasn't stolen, but then she suddenly frowned, the emerald seemed weak.

The bright, blue brilliance it use to shine out was as dull as the lake. Amy couldn't figure out why.

She walked inside her home with the emerald in her hand and gasped when she saw the red box wrapped in velvet.

XxX

"Come on open it!"

Cream grew impatient.

Both of the girls giggled and grew jumpy from excitement when Amy told of the box that was in her home. Amy carefully opened the lid and they girls both screamed.

Cream said, "It's a…."

Amy lifted the item up and stared at awe over the rouge dress that was sent to her.

Cream smiled. "It's beautiful Amy! Who sent it to you?" The rabbit reached for the piece of paper that was in the box.

Amy watched her as she inspected the dress up and down. "I had to be from Sonic."

Cream eyes dilated as she read the letter that was written in cursive. "…Prince...Shadow?"

The Lady gasped. "Prince Shadow sent this!" She yanked the letter from Cream's grasp and it read. "Dear Amy Rose, as the court messenger of Dark Hollow, I'm proud to inform you that you've been invited to have a dinner with Prince Shadow this evening. A carriage will come over to pick you up this evening. Make sure you wear the dress that's been sent to you."

Cream's mouth dropped. "So it's true! Prince Shadow sent you this dress!"

Amy lifted it up. It was a red dress that was strapless and stopped short at the bottom. Amy frowned at this.

"That dress is pretty!" Cream complimented.

"It's too short!"

"Are you going to go?" the rabbit asked.

My placed the dress down and sighed. "Yeah, Prince Shadow he's just so….." She looked up dreamily. "No words can describe him."

Her friend looked at her wickedly. "If I didn't know better….I thought you would like him." She pointed a finger at her. "Ooooh! I'm telling Sonic!"

Amy playfully rolled her eyes. "Go ahead then."

Both the females laughed and Amy folded the dress back and placed it back in the box. "Shadow is so kind, and so mysterious. I wish I knew more about him."

"I wonder what Dark Hollow looks like." Cream said. "I heard it's over by the badlands."

"I have to cross the badlands," the lady panicked. "I heard that it was in a volcano. Did you know that he can control fire and he has the red chaos emerald!"

Cream gasped. "Really?"

Amy nodded. "He also said, that he will help me with my powers."

XxX

The prince of Dark Hollow stood in the mirror checking his reflection. He had on a black suit which was of course for the dinner he was to have later on. He had his quills clipped, his canines sharpened, and his fur polished. He looked like the perfect male physique.

With one more check in the mirror he left the palace and found himself outside. He heard a fit of laughter and turned to see a crowd of girls looking at him from head to toe. He passed through them quietly and a voice from the crowd said.

"Good morning Prince Shadow."

"Morning," he replied back.

As he walked he could hear the girls laugh and whisper in excitement over him, he smirked at that.

XxX

Shadow stopped before a one story house that was a few miles from his palace he knocked on the door. A older voice said. "Coming…"

The door opened to reveal an ivory bat that raised her eyebrows at Shadow's appearance.

"My, my don't we look sharp." she raised her eyebrow. "What's the occasion."

"I'm having dinner with this girl from Soleanna, and I want to impress her. I thought that I could receive some _help _from you."

Rouge moved aside. "Well come on in."

He went inside and she closed the door. "Well you certainly have come to the right place."

Shadow looked around Rouge's home. Much hasn't changed since he's last been here. He saw the vials and vials of potions and remedies that stood on shelves collecting dust. Her house was oddly decorated, it was smothered with curtains full of different colors, her wall was painted blue with golden stars painted across them.

"You really need to redoecrate," Shadow said.

Rouge walked over to him. "As you may know Shadow my services aren't free."

Rouge calmly raised her hand up and Shadow smirked.

"Don't worry," the prince said. "The devil always breaks bread."

He pulled out two gold bars and handed it to her. She smiled in statsfaction and placed them in her pocket. "That will cover the payment just fine. Now what do you want?"

"I need a potion…that would make this girl love everything I do. I'm scraed that she might not like what she sees."

Rouge smirked devishly a him. "My Shadow, I never knew you were that kind of hedgehog."

She walked over to a shelf and picked up a red vial that had a heart painted on it.

Shadow glanced at it. "What is that?"

Rouge smiled. "Put a drop of it in her drink and you'll see."

XxX

Amy put on the dress Shadow had for her it was lamost evening and Cream had to leave since she had a curfew. Amy twirled in the mirror nad giggled, but then she caught herself and blushed. Here she was dancing in the mirror in a short, little dress.

It was lamost like a Cinderella tale.

For the first time ever the dres actually felt comfortable to Amy, that khanji dress she had was beautiful but it tugged on her stomach. She felt like she could do back-flips in the dress Shadow sent her.

She had on diamond earrings and ruby make-up to match the dress.

There was a knock on the door and Amy smiled.


End file.
